Tirek's arrival at the Canterlot castle/Discovering the truth
Here's when Tirek comes to Canterlot castle in Thomas' Place as a Prime. Mako: GUYS!!!!!! Sharky: What is it? Mako: You won't believe it! Tirek's has eaten so many crystals, that's he now 32ft in height! And he wants to use the Matrix of Leadership to bring back Megatrain's army!! T.C.: Tirek wants to what?! Mako: USE THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP TO BRING BACK MEGATRAIN'S ARMY!!! Brian: What, you're kidding? Right? Mako: NO!! Ratchet: The Matrix? Quagmire: Why the Matrix, Mako? Mako: Do I have to ask twice?! Gustis: Because the Matrix is like a key. Vanellope: We can't let him get it. Pincher comes racing in Pincher: He's coming here! Tirek is coming to the castle! Hugs: What?! But the Princesses aren't involved in this! Pincher: I know, but Mr. Centaur and giant stupid poultry head thinks they have the Matrix. Spongebob: Only a Prime can wield the Matrix. Pincher: I knew that, but he doesn't. We've got to guard the Princesses! Tirek: OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!! Twilight: gasps Ernie! see the 2 outside Tirek: OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!!, YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME AND YOUR GONNA HAND IT OVER!!! Cleveland: Here he comes! Joe: Block the doors! do so Mucker: Wait a minute! Even with all this, he'll still be able to break through! We've gotta get our weapons ready! Brian: Mucker's right! We have to fight back! Spongebob; out his revolvers I'm ready! comes in Tirek: Knock, knock! Brian: FIRE!!! (fires his gun) Spongebob: shooting Tirek Tirek: AH! the rest of our heroes join in too Tirek: AAAHH!!! AAAAAHHHH!! Peter: kicking Tirek Road house! him again repeats saying "road house" Tirek: Wait, can I just talk to the Princesses? kicked by Peter AAAHHH!! Brian: Only if you swear, not to pull any tricks. Rattlesnake Jake: And if ya' do, we'll send ya straight down ta' Hell! Tirek: Okay, okay! starts walking up to them, with our heroes following close behind with their guns on him (with Ernie) watching them Skyla, Yuna and Snowdrop: Tirek! Princess Luna: her wings in front of the young fillies It's okay girls, stay behind us. Princess Celestia: What do you want Tirek? Shining Armor: Are you here to get us? Tirek: No, I just want you to hand it to me. Cadance: Hand what? Brian: whispering He thinks the Princesses have the Matrix. Tirek: You know what I mean, hand it to me. out his hand Princess Luna: I'm afraid you've got the wrong beings, we don't have the Matrix. Tirek: Don't be ridiculous, I know you do. Yuna: put from her mother's side and steps forward You heard my mother! They don't have the Matrix! You stupid centaur, only a Prime can wield the Matrix not my Mama or my aunt! Tirek: Nice try, now..... Wait, what? You mean, I came all this way, to the wrong ones? Optimus Prime: Yeah! his Ion blaster at Tirek Only a Prime can wield the Matrix, you stupid centaur! Tirek: Alright then, give me the Matrix. Optimus Prime: his chest to reveal nothing Tirek: inside the opening Where is it? Where's the Matrix? Optimus Prime: I'm not telling you. brings him arm up and deploys his energy sword and points it at Tirek's neck You are not getting that army, nor am I giving the location of the Matrix! Tirek: Megatron Oh, so unwise. freezes him Brian: Frodo NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Squidward: Who turned up the AC? gasp Optimus! Optimus' leg Oh no! This is terrible! Tirek: Well, so much more the Autobot leader that is. Sargeant Calhoun: Time to take down this thing! out his assault rifle and starts shooting Tirek our heroes join in too. Meanwhile, the Miner Trains evaguate the Princesses and carry Optimus out Tirek: GRAAAAHHHH!!!! a giant magic beam at our heroes blast sends a shockwave out which sends them all flying Everyone: WHOA!!!! on the floor Tirek: Stupid dog and his friends. he turns to where the Princesses were Huh? Where'd they go? Oh well. he notices a flag with a picture of Thomas with the Autobots logo The blue tank engine's a Prime? Applejack: Oh, what are we gonna do y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is.. THE... WORST..... POSSIBLY.... THING!!!! What? I really mean it this time! Zip: We've got to get to Ponyville before Tirek does! Brian: But we'll never make it time! Spongebob: We'll use the secret way! all run up to a rock with a secret door on it and race into it, then they all come out from another rock just outside Ponyville Spongebob: I knew this secret rock tunnel would come in handy! Sargeant Calhoun: Alright, let's split up and find that tank engine! Some of you go that way, and some of you go this way! group splits up and while the Princesses and Brian race one way on their own to Patchy Patchy: laughs I told you Thomas, will become a Prime. But now he has to protect the Blue Ruby, Black Pearl and the Matrix of Leadership. fires Patchy: Whoa! Potty! Potty: Laser guns! Way more cooler! Patchy: Well, I go something for you a real live cavemen! Hey, there he is! Come on in, little troglodyte fella. Come on… caveman is very slowly approaching You see kids, I found him frozen in a block of ice and then I spent three days thawing him out with my mom's hair dryer. I call him Cavey. caveman approaches the camera, and recoils in horror. Patchy chuckles Isn't he something? It's OK, Cavey. Potty That's nothing, old timer. Make way for the future. door swings up and a robot enters the room Robot: Greetings. I am the X-29488. How may I serve you? Patchy: Where do you keep getting all this stuff? Potty: Never you mind, pops. Let's go see what Cavey thinks. Cavey slowly approaches the robot, and touches it. The robot's eyes start flashing red. A siren goes off Robot: Attack!!!!!! Attack!!!!! starts to run off and the robot gives slow chase, shooting lasers at him. For every shot Patchy: Potty!! You're ruining me Transformer show! Robot: Attack!!!!! Attack!!!!!!!! robot continues to shoot lasers. Cut to the exterior, which is rumbling Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes